


Criminal Intent

by Sagartolen



Series: Hetalia: plot-bunnies [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Blending, Canon Compliant, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Dysphoria, Fish out of Water, Gen, Humor, Slow Build, Work, inspector - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagartolen/pseuds/Sagartolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred starts work as an inspector for the Criminal Investigation Department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying my hand at a cannon blend. Not sure if it can out as well as I hoped but I like the concept.

Alfred quickly transversed the grounds of the NONA Tower, heading for the division four private briefing room. Crap, he glanced at the time. Three minuets until he was officially late. Not a good look for his first day on the job. 

He checked his hue and was relieved to see a clear reading. 

“Hold the elevator,” Alfred called.

‘Holding elevator,’ the smooth voice of the automated system announced. He breathed in relief, hurrying over the threshold. Once inside he slumped slightly, checking the time and straightening his shirt. The door slid shut. Okay he should be fine, maybe thirty seconds late. That was not too bad.

“Hi,” he grinned at the man next to him. He was met with a disapproving frown. 

Before he could introduce himself the elevator slid to a stop.

‘Level 4: Division 1’ 

The man strolled out without sparing him a second glance. Rude. He huffed. 

The elevator continued upwards. 

‘Level 7: Division 4’ 

Alfred stepped out, glancing at the map displayed on his wrist-holo. He turned left, hurrying down the corridor towards a sliding door. 

‘Please provide identification,’

He swore and fumbled for his identification. He held up his Public Safety Bureau Criminal Investigation Identification Badge. 

‘Alfred F. Jones identified: Access granted,’

The door slid open. He breathed in relief, sprinting the rest of the way and all but flinging himself into the briefing room. 

Inside were two men. The first, sitting to the side and flicking through a data pad, was shorter with neatly cropped back hair. The second sat at the desk, back straight but relaxed. Alfred blinked, taking in his obviously foreign features. It was very unusual to see foreigners in Japan. The borders were on what might as well be lockdown. 

 

“Ah. Hi.” 

He stumbled, realized he was staring and gave a wave. Then he remembered protocol.

“Alfred F. Jones, reporting for assignment sirs,” he straightened giving an awkward bow. Even after living over half his life in the country he had never been able to make the bow look natural. 

There was a moment of silence in which the shorter man looked up and gave him a blank stare. 

“Inspector Ludwig Beilschmidt,” the blond man introduced himself.

Alfred straightened.

“Inspector Beilschmidt,” he nodded, “it’s good to be working with you.”

“Address me as Ludwig,” Ludwig commented, glancing at his wrist-holo, “You are thirty seconds late.” 

“Haha,” he laughed a little nervously. He wasn’t sure if he could take that as a sign of familiarity because Ludwig’s expression did not deviate from serious, professional and reprimanding. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. Won’t happen again.” 

Ludwig continued to frown, “This is Kiku Honda,” he gestured to the man sitting beside him, “you will be his replacement while he is unavailable.”

Huh? 

Replacement? 

No one told him about being a replacement. Wasn’t he supposed to do some training first, maybe spend some time shadowing a senior operative? He was a rookie! Honestly, any information on the Criminal Investigation Department (CID) was either classified or really vague so he was not 100% sure. 

“Mr. Jones,” Honda nodded politely, “Unfortunately, I am being temporary reassigned to another division. I wish you all the best as my replacement.” 

“Huh, ok…” he stumbled, “I mean, thank you sir,” he nodded more professionally.

Temporary reassignment? He didn’t know that could happen. It couldn’t be anything bad as Honda seamed like a really calm and centered guy. Clear hues all the way. 

Honda folded his hands in his lap, putting aside his data pad. 

“I need to personally update your identification badge in order to transfer my authority. Since you are substituting and not being permanently assigned to the department protocols are slightly different.”

“Right,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out his CID Badge. It had only been issued the day before. 

Honda took it, pulling up a display and flipping through settings. 

Ludwig nodded seriously, “We are currently understaffed so there will be no adjustment period. You will be taking over all Kiku’s duties. I understand you will have gone over basic enforcer protocol?”

“Yeah. A little,” 

After Sibyl qualified an individual for a specific Ministry or position in the Private Sector there were often a series of assigned educational courses tailored to individual aptitude and capability. Enforcer protocol had been touched on in several sessions. Though, now he thought about it, nothing was explained in great detail. Enforcers were just something that existed. 

Ludwig pulled out a data pad. An image appeared on the briefing room’s main screen. 

“Arthur Kirkland,” Alfred squinted up at the sandy haired, green- eyed man, “been here the longest. He’ll do what you ask him to. His threat level is minimal.”

Before he could comment Ludwig continued.

“Francis Bonnefoy,” the image changed to a thinner man with slight facial hair, “likes to mess around and get in peoples heads.”

“Ivan Braginsky,” at the silver haired man in a heavy coat and white scarf, “he has the highest crime coefficient of the lot.”

“Yao Wang,” aark hair tied back in a pony tail, “Good with technology. He will take apart anything he gets his hands on so everything in Division Four is specifically tagged to alert to tampering. I suggest you do the same with technology you bring in. Anything goes missing and the enforcer floor goes on lockdown until we find it.” 

“Separately, you will find few issues. However, there is some conflict when they are together.” From the corner of the room he swore he heard Honda scoff, “I find a zero leniency policy works best when it comes to enforcers,” Ludwig finished. 

“Any questions?” 

Alfred frowned, glancing up at the images, committing their features to memory. This was all very sudden. 

“They’re all foreigners,” he mumbled. Was that why he had being assigned to the division? Because of his American background? 

“What was that?” Ludwig questioned. 

“All the enforces are foreigners,” he spoke up an unsaid, ‘like me,’ in his voice. 

Ludwig frowned, “Yes. That is correct,”

At his questioning look he continued, “I assume you know how difficult it is to travel between Japan and other countries,” 

Boy, did he ever. It had taken his mum five years to get the permission to move to Japan to be with his stepdad. And another two to get approval, than an additional year to get themselves tested and integrated into the Sibyl System. He had been ten by the time they had finally moved here. He sort of understood why the process was so hard. They would not want just anyone moving in, especially those who might develop a high crime coefficient. That would be a waste of time and resources. 

“Sometimes it is necessary for diplomats or foreign representatives to visit and spend time in Japan,” Ludwig continued, “When they do stay it is under the understanding that they will abide by all Japan’s laws, especially those pertaining to the Sibyl system.”

He nodded. He saw where this was going. 

“What to you think happens when a visitor’s crime coefficient raises above acceptable levels during their time here?” 

“They are classed as latent criminals.”

Ludwig nodded, “And they are subject to the same penalties as any Japanese citizen.” 

So they were talking about paralyzing and isolation or elimination, huh? Yickes. That must be ruff. Not being able to return home. He looked back at the screen, wondering what their deal was. 

“Why enforcers?”

Because getting locked in isolation was one thing but becoming an enforcer was a whole different matter. It implied a level of intelligence and autonomy.

“Sibyl is not bias. All latent criminals best suited for enforcer roles are identified,” Honda spoke from the side. 

“I have updated your badge so you have access to all division four’s facilities. You also now have full inspector rights. Congratulations.”

“Thanks man,” he gave Honda a broad grin, glancing back at Ludwig who continued to frown. He was beginning to think the guy didn’t have any other expression. Between his frown and Honda’s non-expression he got the feeling that two did not make for the liveliest team of inspectors. 

Honda stood, brushing himself off. 

“I will be going. Good luck Ludwig,”

Ludwig huffed, “Good luck with the assignment,”

Honda dipped his head, “I will be back as so as I am able,”

It may have been a trick of the light but he could almost swear he saw the guy smiled. Geez, he hoped not all investigators were this uptight. He glanced back at the images still displayed on screen. 

Enforcers huh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, attempting to nail down characters is annoying

Was he qualified for this? They were latent criminals and all. He could not help but question the intelligence behind the placement. Not that he was complaining, being an Inspector was his dream but this was all a bit sudden. 

“I’ll take you to meet the enforces,” Ludwig disconnected the screen, addressing him again, “We will have to keep introductions short for the time being due to a priority assignment that came in this morning.”

Ludwig pulled out a case, swiping his ID over to unlock it. He handed him a data pad and a wrist-holo. 

“You will be able to access the department’s orders in your assignment logs.”

He grinned, replacing his old wrist-holo with the new one. 

“This situation does not quiet conform to protocol…” Ludwig frowned again. 

“It is unprecedented so do not hesitate to ask questions. I will ensure you quickly adjust to the role,” 

Though the delivery was sort-of stiff it was nice to know that his senior had his back. If anything Ludwig seamed more annoyed that department protocols were being broken than being saddled with a novice. 

“Thank you,” he grinned again, “Um, don’t supposed you have any tips on enforcers. The training was all pretty vague,”  
“My advise for the time being is to not let the enforces drag you around, remember they are latent criminals and you are in control and are responsible for their actions,” Ludwig responded. 

“Got it,” he nodded as reassuringly as he could. He was still nervous. It was hard to tell if his casualness bothered Ludwig. He had never been big on formalities, forgetting about them most of the time, though he did always try to be respectful. 

He hastened to follow Ludwig who was now leading the way down the hall. 

Right… the priority assignment. 

He turned his attention to back to his new equipment. Oh, cool, his wrist-holo connected to his data pad. That was useful. It also appeared to be a communication devise. The range was ten times larger than what he was use to. Neat.

He pulled up the data-pad screen, flicking through Enforcer Profiles, Personal Files, Reports and quickly navigating to their Assignment Log. He skimmed the mission brief. 

It appeared they were doing an Area Inspection. 

An Area Inspection was your standard hue check assignment. Sometimes it was necessary to send in enforces to check up on areas which had not been updated with Sibyl scanners. 

Seamed simple enough. He recalled his training. Though, he frowned, the area was really big for a team of only six. Maybe that was why it had been marked as a priority. But at least it was straightforward. 

Which was a bit of a relief. 

Sure, being a part of the CID had been his dream. And becoming an Inspector had been his life goal since he discovered they solved crimes. He was sure that, when he had scored high enough to qualify for the Ministry of Welfare, he was going to be dropped to something boring like the public maintenance. This sudden, unexpected, chance was a god send which he was not about to question but it was a bit bewildering. There was a lot of stuff he did not know. He might have done some training after passing the aptitude test but it had not been very thora. 

He mulled over the dilemma for a second before putting it aside. If Sibyl thought he was best suited for the role than he must be. 

‘Do not question the outcome… or whatever,’ is what people were constantly telling him. Thus, he would do what he always did: see how things went before taking issue and screwing it all up for himself. He was never one to stress about the future. How did they think he kept his hue so clear?

Satisfied with his plan to ‘role with the punches’ he turned back to the Assignment Log. 

Before he could read any further details sounds of yelling distracted him. 

Beside his Ludwig let out a loud breath. He sped up to keep pace with Ludwig’s longer strides, watching him hold his ID to the wall. He mirrored the action. 

‘Inspector Ludwig Beilschmidt recognized. Access to restricted area granted.’ 

‘Inspector Alfred F. Jones recognized. Access to restricted area granted.’ 

The shouting increased in volume upon entering the room. Two of the enforces, Arthur and Frances if he was not mistaken, were conducting a shouting match from desks on opposite sides of the room. Both were standing.

“All I am trying to say is blue would work far better…”

“I will not take fashion advise from a man in a cape!”

Between them and further back sat a disinterested silver haired man… Ivan? A third man, Yao, was glancing back and forth, appearing annoyed. 

“It is not a cape! It is a capelet quite fashionable, non?”

“I would rather gauge out my eyes,” 

“Why do you not stop fighting, aru. You are both ugly.” 

In unison Arthur and Frances turned to face Yao.

“No one asked for your advice, bloody minger,” Kirkland snapped. 

Frances huffed, “This from the man who only wears red and green. One as gorgeous as myself is wasted in this environment,” 

“Shut it. Arrogant frog,” 

“Tasteless ros bif,” 

Ludwig strolled forward.

“Everyone shut up,” 

“Ludwig!” Authur and Bonnefoy jumped in almost perfect unison, sounding both surprised and annoyed. They sent each other heated glares. 

The room fell into silence. 

Ludwig gave everyone a stern look. 

“When we are on shift, we work. We are not on shift, you can have your petty arguments,” the slightly irritated expression suggested that this was not the first time Ludwig had given this lecture. After a brief explanation of work protocols which had all the enforces subtly rolling their eyes he was called forward. 

“I am happy to inform everyone that we have a new Area Inspection,” the groans that followed the statement were silenced by another frown from Ludwig, “before we begin the brief I would like to introduce Inspector Alfred Jones who will be active during Honda’s absence.”

Ludwig finished speaking and four sets of eyes settled on him. 

“Inspector,” Ludwig nodded to him, “Frances Bonnefoy, Arthur Kirkland, Ivan Braginsky, Yao Wang,” 

He gestured to each in turn.

“Yo, what’s up,” he stepped forward and gave a small wave. 

“I’ll be your new inspector,” he shoved his hands in his pockets, smiling. 

He was sent several appraising looks. Except for Braginsky who was giving him a creepy smile.

“Bienvenue!” Frances broke the silence, standing and making a sweeping motion.

He moved from his workstation, stopping a few steps from him, bending forward, hand on his chin. 

“Ah, les États-Unis d'Amérique. An American. I am right, non?”

He smiled, “Yeah, originally I lived in America.”

“It has been too long,” Frances gave him a wistful expression. 

“Call me le merveilleux Frances. So nice to have such a young, good looking inspector,” 

Was it just him or was ‘le merveilleux Frances’ winking at him. That was definitely a wink. Ok, that was a bit odd. 

Ludwig scowled, stepping forward. Frances immediately backed up.

“Not that you are not good looking. I am sure if you only smiled…” 

“Bonnefoy,” Ludwig interrupted, “sit back down so we can continue,” 

The command was met with a shrug. Frances meandered back to his chair and sat down. Arthur crossed his arms and he received a curious once over from Yao. 

Ludwig moved to the head of the room motioning him to follow. Attention seamed to drift away from himself, everyone focusing on the main screen. He was impressed at how easily Ludwig took control of the environment. He seemed very…strict. 

Ludwig waved an arm and the Area Inspection assignment appeared on the main screen. He mentally shook himself, banishing whatever uncertainties he had. Helping people was his dream job and he was going to be the best no matter what. 

“This is the San-hau district,” Ludwig began, “It is comprised of three 30-floor apartment blocks, a closed shopping complex and an entertainment center. Approximately the area is 80 hectares.”

“The Ministry of Urban development and Civil Planning intends to demolish the whole sector to make way for a new set of residences alongside a state of the art relaxation clinic.”

“The area is old with only several scattered Sibyl scanners. The residence should have all relocated but scans by patrol bots suggest some have not complied with ministry demands. There are also concerns that several Latent Criminals are hiding in area. These concerns have led the an Area Inspection request,”

A set of statistic appeared on screen detailing the area’s stress level history and coefficient average. 

“We are to go in. Inspect the area and ensure it is clear of all complying civilians. Our time frame is one mouth. After which construction begins.” 

“A mouth! That is not enough time, aru,” Yao spoke, looking annoyed. 

Alfred could not help but agree. 80ha was a large area. But it must be possible or they would not have been given the assignment. 

“We will enter from the east and move westward in a grid pattern,” Ludwig continued, pulling up an elevated view and more detailed street map. Marked on the map were two search grids with search routs coloured in green(rout A) and yellow(rout B).

“The whole area has a high stress level raking so we can expect difficulties. Therefor I am modifying the objectives to safely removing all citizens and neutralizing all latent criminals.” 

“The apartment’s will take a long time,” Ivan interjected, leaning forward shape eyes scanning the map. 

“We should do them last, da.”

Arthur nodded, “The layout out does means we will be spending an awful lot of time combing each floor,”

“Lots of doors allows for more ambush positions,” Ivan continued, “We will be moving slower to compensate,” 

“Do the apartments extent underground?” Frances, who had been smoothing his hair, enquired. 

Ludwig grimaced, fiddling with his data pad. Floor plans for the apartments appeared on screen. Several lower levels were highlighted. 

“It appears they do extend several levels down. There are old style vehicle parking lots, a maintenance floor and a storage center. ” 

“No electricity in the area means going underground will be more dangerous,” 

Alfred glanced between the enforces impressed at how easily they picked apart the mission, bringing issues to attention. He supposed that was why they were enforcers…they were supposed to think up these things. 

Ludwig sighed, “Very well, we will allocate a week to the shopping complex and entertainment center. That gives a week to clear each apartment block.”

“We will split into two teams and search each building in a grind pattern,”

Ludwig tapped the screen several times and a new area search grid was displayed with two new search routs.

“Kirkland. Bonnefoy. Go change into your uniform’s we will all have to work double shifts to get this done in the time frame,” 

There was immediate protest at the order. Frances puffed, “that suit is so unflattering. Though for you it might be an improvement.”

He poked at Arthur’s teal jacket. 

“Bugger off,” 

“Oh please. You might as well be colour blind,” 

Ludwig spoke over them, “Braginsky, Wang. Head down to the packing bays. There will be a set of patrol bots waiting.”

“At least I do not smell like a cheese factory,” Arthur and Frances continued arguing.

“I do not smell,” came the indignant reply. 

They continued until they were out of earshot. Yao and Ivan, who where already wearing the standard suit and tie, followed.

“Another sweep. We just finished one two days ago, aru,” Yao complained behind Ivan who appeared uninterested. He was subjected to one more inquisitive glance before they left the room. 

He frowned, watching them leave. So those were enforcers. They seemed so normal. And yet not.


End file.
